Miss Roxy Hestia Persian
by Roxy69
Summary: Hermione Granger has found that she was not who she thought...Everthing about her changes...Caution...dont read if you dont like a bitchy Hermione or a bitchy Ginny
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: New story like nothing I've written before..

Prologue 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This year they had gotten a letter explaining that there was going to be a resorting. Because some students have changed and no longer fit in there houses. She made her way to the platform and clicked her tongue ring nervously. She had changed over the summer, and learned a few new things as well.

Hermione Marie Granger was no longer to be called a Mudblood. For she had learnt that she was a pureblood. Her parents were Timothy and Samantha Persian, followers to Lord Voldormort, best friends with the Malfoy's, and killed by Lily and James Potter.

When this was brought to her attention she left and found out her true name. Miss. Roxy Hestia Persian was going to show Hogwarts what she was made of. She figured… her name had changed, her looks, and her house was going to change, she should make the best of it.

She found an empty compartment, pulled out her head phones, and listen to music till she fell asleep. But she was rudely awaken by Ronald Weasley gawking at her.


	2. The Train Ride

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…

****

A/N: Hermione and Ginny are bitchy yes, but you'll understand later…

Chapter One: The Resorting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This year they had gotten a letter explaining that there was going to be a resorting. Because some students have changed and no longer fit in there houses. She made her way to the platform and clicked her tongue ring nervously. She had changed over the summer, and learned a few new things as well.

Hermione Marie Granger was no longer to be called a Mudblood. For she had learnt that she was a pureblood. Her parents were Timothy and Samantha Persian, followers to Lord Voldormort, best friends with the Malfoy's, and killed by Lily and James Potter.

When this was brought to her attention she left and found out her true name. Miss. Roxy Hestia Persian was going to show Hogwarts what she was made of. She figured… her name had changed, her looks, and her house was going to change, she should make the best of it.

She found an empty compartment, pulled out her head phones, and listen to music till she fell asleep. But she was rudely awaken by Ronald Weasley gawking at her.

"And what prey tell are you gawking at?" Hermione asked annoyed standing up.

"Hermione?!?!?! Is that you?!?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Yes, It is me." She said slowly so he could understand it.

"Wow you've changed!" He practically yelled.

"Well duh!" she said.

He sat there and looked her up and down. She had developed curves in all the right places, her hair was longer and had red highlights, she grew some also, she wore makeup, revealing clothing, she was in no hurry to change into her school robes, she had her tongue pierced along with her belly button, ears all the way up, and her nose.

"Like what you see Ronald Lee Weasley?" someone asked behind him, it was Ginny.

"What are you asking that for Ginny?" Ron asked blushing the redder then his hair.

"Its just…you're gawking at poor Hermione, and by the looks of it…she don't like it much." she said cockily.

Ron just looked at them and rolled his eyes. Leaving them as fast as possible. 

"So Gin, are you ready to be Resorted?" Roxy (A/N: I'll just call her that from now on…)

"Yes I am." She said.

Miss. Virginia Ann Weasley changed over the summer as well, her flaming red hair has been dyed to a black, her cloths were also just as revealing as Hermiones, just as much make up, and her belly button was pierced, along with her nose and her ears a couple times.

As they sat in the compartment and talked about the resorting, the compartment door was swung open with such a force that Roxy practically jumped up.

"What the fuck are you doing you asshole?" Roxy screamed.

"Temper temper Granger." The silky voice of Malfoy entered the room, when he got a good look of her, the rest of his words got caught in his throat. His eyes lingered over her every curve. He didn't try to hide the fact he was checking her out. In fact…he said it himself.

"My my Granger…for a mudblood…you've gotten pretty hot." he said mildly.

"Fuck you…" Roxy said with bitterness dripping from each word.

"What?" Draco asked shocked.

"You heard me…Fuck you…I'm not a fucking Mudblood Draco…I'm…Just…Like…You…"She said the last part very slowly.

"What do you mean just like me? A pureblood…HA!" He said bitterly. 

"Whats so funny about that?" Gin asked.

"Its funny Weasley, because shes muggle born…" He said in a know-it-all voice.

"Yes I'm muggle born, from adoptive parents… yes makes since to me." she said sarcastically.

"Adoptive?" Draco asked.

"Yes, do I have to spell it out for you? A…D…O…P..T…I…V…E…" she said.

"If you're a pureblood who are you parents?" he asked very interested now.

"Timothy and Samantha Persian." she said looking him right in the eyes.

His eyes grew wide…his fathers best friends? But Potters parents killed them and their….daughter...

"HEY HARRY!" Ron yelled" SHES OVER HERE!" 

Harry and Ron ran into the compartment with Draco, Roxy, and Ginny.

Harry stopped and stared at both Ginny and Roxy as if he's never seen them before.

"HERMIONE!? GINNY?!" he said shocked.

"No…" Hermione said "Not Hermione Marie Granger…but Roxy Hestia Persian." she said the name as if she has said it her whole life.

"What?" Harry asked and stared at her.

"Well Potter…I wouldn't think you would know that name…for you parents killed mine!" she screamed and pushed her way off the train and towards the school…for in the moments of conversation they had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. 


	3. The Resorting

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…

****

A/N: You'll now understand why they were being so bitchy…

Chapter Two: The Resorting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the students made there way towards the Great Hall. Sitting at their house tables waiting to be resorted. Roxy (A/N: Hermione) sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table with Gin. Harry and Ron went to sit by them but with the glares they received they turned away.

"With a new year beginning." Professor Dumbledore began. " We shall resort all the students tonight, beginning with first year…"

__

'OH grand…I get to wait forever!' Roxy thought… she was a 7th year, and Head Girl.

After several hours of student sorting they finally got to 6th year.

"Ginny Weasley" Professor McGonagall called.

She stood up and slowly made her way to the chair. 

"SLYTHERIN" the hat screamed across the room. She smiled and made her way to the table.

They finished with 6th year and moved onto 7th. 

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

He put the hat on and it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" 

__

'What a shocker' Roxy thought.

"Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall called.

Roxy made her way to the front of the school and people began to chatter. She heard things like 'that's Hermione Granger!' and 'shes going be in Gryffindor!'.

When she reached the chair the hat wasn't even put on her head before it yelled…

"SLYTHERIN" people gasped and the Slytherins smiled. 

She hopped off the chair and went to sit by Gin.

Most of the Slytherins were in the same house…including Draco Malfoy.

"Well Well.. I must say …we have a mudblood in our house." Pansy Parkinson said.

"Oh shut up!" Roxy yelled.

"Why should I listen to a filthy mudblood like you?" Pansy asked.

"Because I'm not a mudblood you stupid bitch, my family is a more powerful pureblood then yours!" she screamed across the table.

"You…a pureblood? Don't make me laugh!" Pansy said giggling to herself. " and who by chance is your 'pureblood' family?" she asked.

"My parents are Timothy and Samantha Persian…I am Roxy Persian." she said in a snotty attitude, and began clicking her tongue ring between her teeth.

"Your Roxy Persian?!!?" Pansy yelled making some of the other Slytherins look at them.

"Yes… I am…" she said and began talking to Gin again.

"Not even! She died when her parents died!" she screamed.

"Well do I look dead to you?!" Roxy yelled and was standing up by now staring Pansy right in the eyes.

"No…you don't…you look like a little...filthy…mudblood!" she yelled

"Watch your tongue Parkinson or you'll soon regret it!" she boomed over everyone.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" came professor Snape's voice.

The girls looked up at the professor and nodded.

~*~*~After the feast ~*~*~

The new Slytherins were lead to their new common room. The new people were directed towards there new rooms. Roxy and Gin sat in the common room and talked. 

"Granger…or should I say Persian?" came a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"What is it Draco?" she said softly.

"I thought it was obvious." He said softly enough for only Ginny, Draco, and her to hear.

Ginny giggled, and shook her head. Hermione looked at him with big amber eyes.

"OH…Pansy?" she said in a sarcastic voice.

He gagged at the name.

"Don't ever say that name around me again!" he said begging.

"Okay…" she said standing up.

When she stood up she only came to his shoulders. She felt suddenly short. She clicked her tongue ring and played with her belly button.

"That's very sexy you know?" Draco murmured.

"Yes I know." Roxy mumbled and made her way to her room fallowed closely by Ginny.

__

'Trust me Miss. Persian…I will have you…' Draco thought evilly.


End file.
